Over Again
by RosiePosy131
Summary: This is a Pretty Little Liars next generation fanfiction. Follow Avalon Rivers, Scarlett Fitz, Brielle Cavanaugh and Charlotte Fields as they attempt to survive high school with A after them.
1. Character Description

**Aria and Ezra Fitz:**

Nickolas Fitz(18)- Dark brown hair and blue eyes.

Grace Fitz(18)- Brown hair and hazel eyes.

Scarlett Fitz(16)- Dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

Jeremy Fitz(12)- Brown hair and hazel eyes.

Ebony Fitz(6)-Dark brown hair and blue eyes.

**Spencer and Toby Cavanaugh:**

James Cavanaugh(18)- Brown hair and light blue eyes.

Brielle Cavanaugh(16)- Light brown hair and brown hair.

Tessa Cavanaugh(6)- Blondish-brown hair and light blue eyes.

**Hanna and Caleb Rivers:**

Sophia Rivers(18)- Light blonde hair and brown eyes.

Avalon Rivers(16)- Golden-blonde hair and blue eyes.

Zoey Rivers(12)- Brown hair and blue eyes.

Aiden Rivers(7)- Brown hair and brown eyes.

**Emily and Paige Fields:**

Charlotte Fields(16)- Reddish-brown hair and brown eyes.

Phoebe Fields(4)- Dark brown hair and brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story ever on FanFiction. I've had the idea for this story for a while and I though I would finally post it. I've read some other stories set in the future, so I thought I would try my own. Sorry it's kind of short, next chapter will be longer. **

**-Rose**

**Avalon River's POV**

"I got all A's on my report." The annoying voice of my sister drawled. She glanced at me triumphantly and twirled a strand of light blonde hair on her finger. I glared at her and turned my focus back to mutilating the piece of chicken on my plate.

"Your father and I are very impressed Sophia!" my mother praised, she beamed at my sister. My mom then turned her attention to me. "Your report should be coming by email tonight Avalon."

Shit. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sophia smirking at me; the bitch. My grades so far were not exactly stellar; this report card would doom me. Like always I would be the stupid one, second best to my 'perfect' sister.

I twiddled my thumbs and finally summoned the courage to look my mom in the eye. "Awesome, I'm sure it will be great!" I exclaimed faking a grin. My parents smiled at me.

"Mommy, guess what I did in school today." My little brother Aiden asked. I sighed in relief when my parents looked away from me and started to talk to my two younger siblings on the other end of the table.

"You little liar, your report card is going to suck." Sophia hissed across the table, she kept her voice low so mom and dad wouldn't hear. It took all my self-restraint not too act like a child and stick my tongue out at her.

"How would you know, it's not like you pay attention to anyone that isn't yourself." I mimicked Sophia and twirled a lock of my golden-blonde hair around my finger.

Sophia's brown eyes narrowed. "When they get your pathetic excuse for a report, they they'll realise what a disappointment you are."

was like she could read my mind, but I wasn't going to let it phase me; now I was mad. "Well at least I'm not a self-conceded little bitch." I spat, my cheeks going red.

Sophia sat still in shock, her mouth was open and she held the fork halfway to her mouth. I stood up quickly, I had dealt with Sophia enough tonight. "May I be excused please?" I asked. "I have a lot of homework to do." Well that was a complete lie; homework was never really a priority of mine.

"All right Avalon." Mom agreed. I thanked her and picked my plate up as they resumed talking.

Dumping the plate in the sink I jumped the stairs two at a time to get to my room, well as quickly as I could in heels. I stalked into my room and slammed the door behind me. I collapsed on my bed and covered my face with my hands. I was screwed; when my parents got that report card I would never hear the end of it. Sophia beat Avalon, again. I sighed, with Sophia only being two year older than me everything had always been a competition, unfortunately for me I had never won. From her beating me at ballet when I was five, to her always getting better grades than me. She was also prettier and more popular than me, and boy did she love to remind me of that.

The door creaked open. "Avalon?" The voice of my twelve year old sister Zoey filled the room.

"Yes?" I replied not removing my hands from my face.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

I finally moved my hands from my face and sat up. I looked at my sister in surprise. "I think you're very pretty, why?"

Zoey looked at me dejected. "No reason,"

I reached out and tucked a strand of Zoey's brown hair behind her ear. "You're beautiful Zo; don't let anyone ever tell you different."

She still looked a little sad but she smiled anyway. "Thanks Av." She reached out and hugged me than left the room. People say I'm mean, I guess sometimes I'm a tad bitchy, but I've always had a soft spot for my younger siblings.

I had to do something about that report before it got sent. A thought crossed my mind. No I couldn't do that, way too risky. Aside from being a total fashion fanatic I was extremely good with computers; not that I ever told anyone. I knew what I had to do.

Jumping up quickly so I couldn't change my mind, I crossed the room and flipped my laptop open. Hacking into the school account was easy, now all I had to do was change my grades. Ah, there I was, I clicked on the name Avalon Rivers. Glancing over my shoulder to make sure no one entered the room, I changed all my C's and D's to A's. After I was happy with my report I deleted my history and logged off my computer.

Aside from feeling extremely guilty there was a quiet sense of exhilaration. One thing was certain; no one could ever know what I did. That was the thought on my mind as I drifted off to sleep.

(Line Break)

"Avalon, wake up!" Mom screeched, her voice floating up the stairs.

I covered my head with my pillow. "What?"

"You got all A's on your report!" she ran into the room and enveloped me in a hug.

I felt sick in my stomach. It was like the feeling you get when you're about to ride a really big roller-coaster.

My mom stared at me in confusion. "Aren't you excited?"

I plastered on a fake smile. "Of course,"

A grin resumed its position on my mother's face. "Your father and I are so proud of you."

"Thanks," I muttered quietly.

"Well I'll leave you to get ready." She kissed me on the head and then walked out of the room. Great the one time my parents are proud of me and I had to lie to make it happen.

My phone buzzed from my nightstand and I reached out to grab it. I had one new message from a blocked number. Leaning back on the wall I opened it.

**Congrats Avalon, for once not overshadowed by your perfect sister. But would mommy hug a cheater. **

**-A **

Who the hell is A?!


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok here is the next chapter. As for updating times I'm sure exactly when I'll be updating but I'll to update as soon as possible. Thank you to all the people who are reading this story. Please review and I hope you enjoy.**

**Without further ado, here is chapter 2.**

**-Rose**

**Scarlett Fitz POV**

"Scarlett, it's time to wake up!"

I groaned and pulled the covers over my head.

"Come on, it's time to get ready for school." My mom said merrily as she pulled the blankets off my body.

I squeaked when the cold air came in contact with my skin. I curled into a ball as my mom opened the blinds. Light streamed into the room.

"Can I stay home today?" I mumbled my voice disoriented from just waking up.

"Nope," she exclaimed, kissing me on the forehead. She started to walk out of the room yelling behind her. "Schools fun, you get to learn and hang out with your friends and…" her voice faded as she walked down the stairs.

I manage to drag myself off the bed and stumble over to my adjoined bathroom. I dragged a brush through my long dark brown curls and applied some light makeup so I didn't look like something that belonged in the _Walking Dead_. I had stayed up most of the night working on my photos. I loved photography and usually carried my camera with me at all times.

After changing out of my pyjamas I grabbed my bag and camera and walked out of the room. When I reached the stairs I slid down the banister and landed with a thump. Fixing the beanie on my head which had gone wonky from the impact I made my way into the kitchen.

"Morning Mom," I said giving my Mom a hug. I sat down on the stool next to my younger brother Jeremy. I poured myself a bowl of Cheerio's and started to jam them in my mouth.

"Good morning," my Dad chimed walking into the kitchen. "Morning kiddo," he said ruffling my hair.

"Morning," I attempt to say with a mouth full of Cheerio's

"Hey babe," Dad said giving my Mom a kiss.

"Really guys, in the kitchen." They simply deepened the kiss and my Mom wrapped her arms around my Dads neck. Jeremy pretended to throw up in his cereal bowl.

I clicked my fingers impatiently. "Do you want to traumatise your daughter?"

"Ew!" A high pitched voice squealed. Ebony my six year old sister stood at the door to the kitchen gaping at my parents. My parents laughed and broke apart. "Better," Ebony stated, flipping her long ebony locks over her shoulder and then running over to hug my parents. My Mom scooped Ebony up in her arms and hugged her tightly, I smiled sadly.

Ebony had been diagnosed with Leukaemia at the age of three. She had been in and out of the hospital countless times. She had been so young when she was diagnosed I don't even think she had understood what it meant at the time. Ebony hadn't even cried until they told her she might lose her hair. She hadn't yet and she was extremely glad about that. Her future wasn't certain. The doctors were trying everything they could but it might not be enough. Right now Ebony's doing great but my biggest fear is knowing that at any moment she might have to go back to the hospital. I don't think any of my family could cope with losing her. I was brought back to reality when Nickolas and Grace walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning family." Nickolas announced, as he wandered into the kitchen. Grace followed behind him novel in hand. I chased the last few Cheerio's around my bowl with my spoon. Nickolas grabbed a piece of toast off a china plate, bit into it and pointed it at me. "If you want a ride, we need to leave now."

I raised my bag. "I'm ready,"

Nickolas clapped his hands together. "Well let's go!"

"Hold on Nick, Grace hasn't eaten yet." My mom protested. Grace grunted in agreement as she took a bite of an apple.

"Well she can eat on the way." Nickolas stated, ushering Grace and I out of the kitchen.

After a chorus of goodbyes and hugs we were finally out of the house and on our way to school.

(Line Break)

We pulled up in front of Rosewood High School. I looped my camera around my neck and jumped out of the car. James Cavanaugh's car pulled into the lot and my older siblings started to make their way towards him. James and Nick 'man-hugged' and then James pulled Grace in for a kiss. James, Nick and Grace had been close ever since they were kids. Around two years ago James and Grace had started dating, they had been together ever since.

"Scarlett!" A voice exclaimed. I looked away from my siblings and saw Brielle waving at me as she got out of her brothers car. Brielle Cavanaugh was one of my best friends along with Avalon Rivers and Charlotte Fields. We had all known each other since birth and were literally best friends before we were even born. Personality wise we were all different but somehow it just worked.

"Hey Bri," I said linking arms with my friend. We started to walk up to the school.

"So how was your weekend..." Brielle trailed off as her phone started to ring. After glancing at the screen she quickly declined the call and shoved the phone back into her bag.

"Dean again?" I guessed. She nodded. Dean Maddox was Brielle's boyfriend and wasn't exactly the nicest guy on the block. Brielle had been meaning to break up with him for weeks now but had always come up with an excuse to put it off. "You said you would break up with him yesterday."

Brielle ran her hand through her light brown hair. "I know,"

"You need to soon; this isn't fair for either of you."

"I will tonight." She decided.

We reached our lockers and I started to shove my books into it. "Good for you."

I finally finished emptying my stuff into my locker. I slammed it shut and leaned back on it. The sound of high heels clacking against the ground echoed as Avalon walked down the hallway. Avalon's usually perfect golden blonde hair looked messy and there were large bags under her blue eyes as if she had gotten no sleep. Brielle and I exchanged a look.

"Hey Av," Brielle greeted uncertainly, as Avalon slumped against the locker next to me.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I didn't believe her. "I just had a hard time sleeping last night, that's all." Brielle opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted as Charlotte entered the conversation.

"Hey guys," Charlotte said.

"Hey," all of us replied except Avalon who looked ready to pass out. The bell sounded signifying the start of first period. Brielle waved goodbye as she headed off to her AP French class.

"Well I better get to Biology." Charlotte said. "Are you coming Avalon?" Avalon nodded and started to walk down the corridor. "It's this way." Charlotte called motioning to the opposite end of the corridor. Avalon groaned and followed Charlotte to Biology.

Swinging my bag over my shoulder I headed to my History class. I was five minutes late, Miss Richards was going to kill me. Miss Richards was my psychopath History teacher; she reminded me an awful lot of the creepy principal from_ Matilda. _I creaked open the door to the classroom. Even though half the students weren't there Miss Richards still gave me the evil eye as I took my seat. If looks could kill, I'd be dead. I took my usual seat at the back of the classroom, by the window. Since none of my friends were in this class I usually sat alone. I pulled my camera off my neck, placing it under the table so Miss Richards couldn't see me scrolling through my pictures.

Miss Richards started to drone on about something that nobody except maybe Brielle would care about. I heard the door swing open and someone enter the room; however I didn't look up, not until the person sat next to me. No one had ever sat next to me in this class. I glanced next to me to see who had decided to sit there and almost gasped in shock when I realised it was Mason Kahn.

My parents and Noel Kahn weren't exactly best friends; in fact they hated each other. Even though they wouldn't tell me why, I had grown up hating the Kahn's. Honestly I don't think I had ever spoken to any of them. So to say I was surprised that Mason Kahn had decided to sit next to me was an understatement, I was gobsmacked.

Mason must have noticed me staring because he turned and looked at me. "Hey, I'm Mason. It's Scarlett right?"

Ok was he attempting to be mean, or was he genuinely trying to have a conversation with me.

"Um, yeah." I mumbled, fiddling with the strap on my camera.

"It's a pretty name for a pretty girl." Mason grinned at me. Against my will I felt a blush rise to my cheek. No Scarlett this is not ok, how would your parents feel. Mason Kahn is a bad guy, he's known for being a player and a troublemaker. Even though he's incredibly handsome with his piercing green eyes and windswept brown hair. Stop. Just because he flashes you his winning smile doesn't mean you're going to give in. He's a troublemaker, he just wants to get laid; your parents hated his family for a reason.

Ignoring his compliment I cut strait to the chase. "Why are you talking to me?"

"Because, we've known each other practically forever, yet we have never said a word to each other before today."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "So…"

"I thought I would try to talk to you."

"Well can you not. Some of us are actually trying to pay attention in this class." I said, being a complete hypocrite.

"Well you're obviously not one of them." Mason replied amused. He motioned to the camera under my desk.

Once again I felt my cheeks turn the colour of tomatoes. Now I'm stupid and bright red. Awesome.

"That's completely different." I spluttered, feeling like a complete moron.

"Hey chill, it's not like I'm going to get you in trouble." Mason said. "So do you like photography?"

"Yeah," I relaxed slightly, as I talked about something I loved. "I'm pretty sure most of my childhood memories are in glossy black and white form."

Mason smiled at me. I don't think I had ever seen him smile a genuine smile before; usually he just looked like an asshole. He looked better when he smiled. "I've seen you walking around school with your camera."

Great, I was probably the protagonist in Mason and his blockhead friend's jokes. I was about to open my mouth and say something that probably would have made me look even stupider but luckily for me the bell rang. Finally, I could stop this nightmare in the making. Avoiding Mason I quickly grabbed my things and sprinted (yes sprinted) out of the classroom. The door was in sight, I was going to make it but I was stopped by someone grabbing my shoulder.

"Scarlett, were you going to leave without saying goodbye." Mason said mocking fake hurt. Once again that boy had me lost for words.

"Whaaa…" I stuttered, quite heroically if I do say so myself.

Mason chuckled slightly. "See you later Scarlett." He waved and walked away.

What just happened? No no no, I had talked to Mason Kahn. Kahn; if my parents found out they would kill me. Well it doesn't matter, it's not like he'll talk to me again. Then why did I kind of wish he would?

I lost my train of thought when my phone buzzed pulling me out of my trance.

**Be careful Scarlett, certainly wouldn't want mommy and daddy to know about your little crush. **

**-A **

Jerking my head up, I scanned the corridors. Who was A?


	4. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter 3. I'll try and update as quickly as I can, I'll probably update faster if more people review. Thank you to all the people who are reading this! Please review and I hope you enjoy.**

**-Rose**

**Brielle Cavanaugh's POV**

"Great job at practice today!" Mr McClain my field hockey coach called as I finished up my field-hockey training.

I jogged over to the change rooms. Tugging my field-hockey gear off, I quickly changed into my spare clothes. I pulled my long light brown hair out of its bun so it hung loose. Swinging my bag over my shoulder I walked out of the change room. I left through the school gates and started to walk home. James was supposed to pick me up but he had already agreed to have a date night with Grace, so I was left walking home.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Picking it up I sighed when I realised it was from Dean. It was the third time he had called me today. Dean and I had been dating for a few months. At first it was great but recently things had changed. We had been fighting a lot and whenever I was with him I never felt completely safe. He was always so angry. In all honestly I was a little afraid of what his reaction might be when I tell him I want to break up. But I've been meaning to tell him for a while. I guess it's now or never.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Brielle!" Dean's gruff voice yelled through the phone. "I've been trying to get a hold of you all day."

"My phones been on silent." I quickly lied. "Look we need to talk."

"About what?" he sounded angry.

"Maybe we should do this in person." I said nervously.

"I'll come find you now. You're walking home from field-hockey practice right?"

"Yeah, but." he hung up. Damn.

I sighed and continued to walk down the street. The sky was cloudy and a strong breeze whipped my hair around my face.

The sound of footsteps on the pavement made me whirl around. A figure walked towards me. Dirty blonde hair and dark brown almost black eyes. Dean.

He stopped about half a metre in front of me. Neither of us attempted to move.

"What did you need to talk about?" he asked coolly. He sounded calm but I could see him clenching his fists.

"Look Dean." I started. "We've been dating for a while, and at first it was fun but things changed. You changed. Suddenly it wasn't as fun anymore. I think we should stop seeing each other." I finished softly.

Dean glared at the ground and when he spoke his voice came out cold. "You're making a huge mistake."

I took a step back. "No, I don't think I am."

Dean stepped closer toward me, he then started to laugh. "You don't mean that. You're just confused" he took another step. "I can change that." He yanked me closer towards him and started to forcefully kiss my neck.

I tried to pull myself away and frantically shoved Dean backwards. "Dean stop!"

He didn't stop. Pulling me towards him again he started to tug at the band of my skirt. I started to panic. I lifted my hand and without thinking slapped Dean across the face with all my strength. He quickly let go of me.

When he looked up again his eyes were dark with rage and I felt my blood turn cold. I started to back away.

"You bitch!" he exclaimed with rage. Before I had a chance to run he had stalked towards me and punched me in the stomach.

I doubled over with pain and my vision clouded. Still Dean wasn't satisfied. Stalking over to me he shoved me onto the ground. My head hit the ground and I felt myself start to lose consciousness.

"You better not tell anyone about this." Dean growled then jumped onto me so I couldn't move and continued to punch me in the stomach.

I wanted to cry but I didn't have enough energy. The pain was too much. Black tendrils started to cloud my vision. I lay there for what felt like hours but was probably only five minutes.

Suddenly Dean's weight was pulled off me. I heard a cracking sound and Dean screeched in pain. Footsteps echoed and then quickly faded into the distance; he had left. My eyes fluttered shut.

My weight was lifted from the ground as someone scooped me into their arms. My head leant against his chest. He smelled like fireplaces. Then I lost consciousness.

When I woke up it was warm. I pulled the blanket closer to my body. For those first few minutes everything was fine. Then I remembered.

Jerking myself up, I glanced widely around the room. I was at home, lying on the couch.

"Hey sleepyhead." James said from the opposite couch.

I stared at my brother in shock. "How did I get here?" I demanded.

He looked confused. "Um, you were lying there asleep when I came home."

"When did you come home?"

"Like two hours ago." He looked at me weirdly. "Are you ok?"

"Fine." I mumbled, walking out of the room. I passed a clock. That couldn't be right, it couldn't be nine o'clock. Field hockey had finished at four thirty. James had said I was here when he had come home. Maybe it was just a dream, maybe I'd imagined the entire thing. There was only one way to find out.

I closed the door to my room and stood in front of the large mirror. Wincing I pulled up my top. I gasped as I saw the bruises. They covered around half of my stomach and the side of my waist. '_You better not tell anyone about this.' _I couldn't tell, he would just hurt me more. Yanking my shirt down, I walked over to my nightstand and took some painkillers. I would just stay away from Dean, everything would be ok. I could easily cover the bruises on my stomach and waist, there was only one I was worried about. Across my left arm was a large gash I hadn't noticed before. I'm surprised James didn't notice it.

I quickly cleaned the wound, washing the blood away. Wrapping my arm in a bandage I considered what I would tell my parents. I'll tell them I fell, no one can know the truth. I shuddered as I thought about what Dean would have done to me if that person hadn't pulled him off. They must have carried me home. Whoever it was I was grateful.

"Brielle?" my mother's voice called. Shit. My parents must have come home from picking up Tessa from the Fitz's.

"In here." I answered. I sat on my bed and quickly picked up a school book.

My mom opened the door. She smiled when she saw me. "Hey honey, how was your day?"

"It was good." I said not looking my mom in the eye.

The felt the end of the bed sag as she sat down. "Are you…" she trailed off as she saw the bandage around my arm. "What happened?!"

"I fell at practice." I lied. "It's ok now." Another lie.

She looked at me in concern. "If you're sure." I nodded "I guess I should leave you to do your homework." She then hugged me tightly. I almost cried out in pain because of the bruises on my stomach.

She got up and walked toward the door. I wanted to tell her so bad.

"Mom?"

She turned and looked at me. "Yes?"

I couldn't tell her. It would only make things worse. "Never mind."

As soon as the door closed I fell back on my bed. Tears trickled down my cheeks. My phone vibrated and I almost screamed. What if it was Dean?

Picking up the phone I sighed in relief when I realised it was a blocked number. I curiously opened the message.

**Shocker! Perfect Brielle lying to her parents. Remember, dating's all fun and games until someone gets hurt. **

**-A **

What. The. Hell.

Who could have possibly seen? I looked over at the open window and quickly slammed it shut.

My heart beat quickly in my chest. Someone saw what happened tonight.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi! Thank you to all the people reading this story!**

** sarahschneider2012- Thank you for reviewing. I'm really glad you're enjoying this story. I've starting reading yours and I'm really enjoying it!**

**Anyway here is chapter 4. Please review. Hope you enjoy.**

**-Rose**

**Charlotte Field's POV**

"Did you guys get the homework for English?" I asked my two silent friends as we walked down the hallway towards the exit of the school.

"Guys." I tried again. Avalon stared straight ahead and Scarlett fiddled with the loose thread hanging off her jacket.

We reached the end of the corridor and I stop dead in my track. "Ok seriously what is up with you two?" I sighed exasperated. "You have both been like this all day. Avalon when you got to school I thought you were sleeping walking. And Scarlett ever since you got out of History, you look like you've seen a ghost."

They both looked at me surprised. I guess I would be to, I was more the quiet type of person.

"Shoes..." I waggled my eyebrows at Avalon as I attempted to get them to talk about something they liked. "Photography…" I poked Scarlett in the stomach.

Scarlett smiled and Avalon chuckled slightly. "Finely!" I cheered. "Reaction, I was starting to think you guys were possessed.

Avalon suddenly squealed. "Did you hear that Gage Smith finally asked out Mabel Johnson?"

Scarlett rolled her eyes at Avalon. "All is right in the world again." She said sarcastically.

Avalon clapped her hands together. "I know right! They've liked each other since middle school."

I smiled, finally my friends were acting normal. Well as normal as they usually were.

"Hey where's Brielle?" Avalon asked.

"Um, she's at Field Hockey…." Scarlett started then quickly trailed off as she glanced past us down the hallway.

Avalon and I followed her gaze.

"If you need any help Winona, just don't be afraid to ask." Mr Hornsby the school counsellor said from the opposite end of the hallway.

"Oh gosh she's back." Scarlett breathed softly. I gasped and Avalon groaned. "Av!" Scarlett wacked Avalon on the shoulder.

"What! She's a bitch!" Avalon whisper-screamed. Avalon was right, Winona Callen was a bitch. But now she was in a wheelchair, and it was all my fault.

"I know she is, but don't you feel even slightly bad?" Scarlett asked. "She had her whole life ahead of her and now everything's changed."

_(Flashback)_

_"See, it was totally worth skipping swim practice to come here." Meaghan a girl from the swim team giggled as she bumped hips with me. _

_I giggled nervously. I was never this girl, the one who lied to her parents and went to parties. But when Meaghan a girl I had never really spoken to before, asked me to come to a party with her, I agreed. I didn't want to always be known as a goody two shoes. I could have fun. _

_ Meaghan shoved a drink in my face. "Here try this."_

_"What is it?" I asked. _

_Meaghan smiled mischievously. "The reason you're going to have fun tonight." _

_I took the cup I knew contained alcohol and looked at Meaghan nervously. "I don't know, I don't really drink." _

_Meaghan twirled in circles around me, her caramel brown hair flew everywhere. She was already drunk. "Come on." She whined and gave me a pouty face. _

_I hesitated for a moment then lifted the cup and took a swig of the drink. Meaghan cheered and raised her hands in the air. "Yeah! Good girl gone bad!" She then stumbled across the floor. I hadn't seen her again that night. _

_It was around two hours later and I was heavily drunk. I never planned to drink at this party but people kept offering me drinks and I didn't want to look weird so I kept accepting the drinks. At this particular moment I was climbing the staircase. My hair was messy and I kept giggling even though nothing was funny. _

_At the top of the staircase I passed a girl my age. Winona Callen; even though I didn't recognize her at the time, I knew her quite well. She was probably the meanest girl in Rosewood high school, she treated everyone like crap and roamed the halls like she was the queen. She also happened to be on the swim team; the only person standing between me being captain. _

_Winona's light blonde hair was sticking out in different directions and her ice blue were unfocused and glazed over. She looked totally out of control which was weird since Winona always liked to control everything. _

_Even though I don't remember much about that night I clearly remember the next few seconds. Winona stumbled past me and her foot caught on my leg. She tripped and fell down the stairs. She landed at the bottom of the stairs with a thud. I heard a crack, and even though I wasn't processing most of what was happening I knew something had gone terribly wrong. _

_Winona's seventeen year old brother Noah rushed through the crowd. He quickly dialled 911, his ocean blue eyes scared. Suddenly everyone in the house started moving, some rushing forward to help Noah, others sprinting out of the house not wanting to be caught in this mess. _

_I looked down at Winona from the top of the stairs. Suddenly I was scared. This was my fault, she had tripped over me. Willing my numb muscles to move I glanced at her one more time and then sprinted out of the house. _

_(End of flashback)_

"I couldn't care less about Winona Callen."

"Avalon!" Scarlett exclaimed again.

"You don't even like her Scarlett. Remember when we were six and she tried to push you down that well." Avalon answered.

"Just because I feel bad for her doesn't mean I have to like her." Scarlett said looking at Winona who had started to wheel herself in the opposite direction. "Yes she's a bitch but no one deserves to have that happen to them."

"I guess." Avalon agreed, she then turned to me. "Hey, the swim team must need a new captain now. You're practically guaranteed the spot."

I tugged nervously on a lock of my reddish-brown hair and faked a smile. Then I hugged my friend's goodbye as I saw one of my moms park outside the school.

(Line Break)

"We're eating fish. Fish live in the sea. Did you know that fish live in the sea Charlotte? This fish that I'm eating right now was once alive. Did you know that the fish I'm eating now was once alive moms?" Phoebe my four year old little sister rambled at the dinner table.

I pushed my fish around the plate, I wasn't really hungry. My stomach was churning and I couldn't stop the feeling of guilt that was spreading throughout my body.

"At preschool we have two goldfish as class pets. Their names are sushi and sashimi. I like sushi. What's a sashimi?" Phoebe bounced up and down in her seat. Her dark brown curls bobbed along with her.

I looked back at my fish. Just glancing at my little sister was giving me a serious headache. I poked the fish with my knife and then started to cut it up. If only I could cut up my problems.

"Are you ok honey?" My mom Emily asked concerned. I had been adopted by my moms the day after I was born. I didn't know much about my birth parents, just that they were in high school and weren't prepared to look after a baby. Phoebe had been adopted four years ago straight after she had been born. Her birth parents hadn't wanted her and they had put her up for adoption straight away. Even though I was slightly curious about my birth parents I was extremely glad that I lived in the family I was in now. I loved my parents and my little sister more than anything.

I nodded slightly. "Are you sure? You've hardly touched your food." My mom Paige asked.

I opened my mouth to speak when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Emily said, hopping up from her seat and running into the kitchen to grab the phone.

"Hey Charlotte guess what?" Phoebe asked grinning at me. "Today I saw this dog. Its name was Cat. It was so funny!" I chuckled at my weird little sister. Emily then walked back into the room.

"So that was your swim coach. It looks like you are the new captain. Congratulations!"

Paige grinned at me. "Congratulations honey, we're so proud of you. You worked really hard."

But they all knew that the only reason I was captain was because Winona couldn't be. I kept seeing her broken body at the bottom of the stairs. It was all my fault.

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" I asked suddenly. My moms looked at me in surprise while Phoebe played with the pink frill on her skirt.

"Of course not!" Emily said. "You're the nicest person I know!"

"Why do you ask?" Paige said, she looked concerned again.

"No reason." I responded quickly. I plastered a smile on my face and then asked to be excused from the table.

I walked down the hall to my room and quickly closed the door behind me. I collapsed on my bed. I had wanted to be captain of the swim team ever since I had found out there was a captain. My parents were both swimmers and I knew that they were proud of me. But if Winona hadn't had her accident, the accident I was responsible for. I wouldn't be captain.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I quickly pulled it out. I opened the message assuming it was from one of the girls.

**Lucky Charlotte! No competition on the swim team anymore. But you took care of that one didn't you. **

**-A **

I shot up from my bed. Someone knew what happened. Someone knew what had happened that night.

I quickly texted the girls SOS, hoping they would come over. My hands were trembling as I looked over at the window. Suddenly the night seemed a lot scarier. I pulled the curtains shut and waited.

**So there was chapter 4. Next chapter will be in Avalon's POV. Who's your favourite character so far? **

**-Rose**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 4. Hope you enjoy and please remember to review. **

**-Rose**

**Avalon River's POV**

"Can you pass the Oreos?"

"Mmmhmm." I mumbled with a mouth full of chocolate. I passed the Oreos to Scarlett who quickly shoved some in her mouth.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

"Did you hear that?" Scarlett asked worriedly. She paused the movie we were currently watching and moved off the couch in my room to stand by the door.

"It's probably just the wind." I replied nervously.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"The wind doesn't knock!" Scarlett hissed. She nervously tugged her jacket closer around her body. "Do you think it's your parents?"

"It can't be, they weren't coming home for hours. We were the only ones here." I answered. Scarlett and I exchanged a scared glance. Even though we were probably overreacting, I had just been sent a creepy text message about someone knowing my secrets, so I had every right to be freaked out.

"Do you think we should check to see who it is?" Scarlett whispered.

I nodded. "Wait." I murmured. I quickly unplugged my lamp from the wall and held it in front of me.

"Really?" Scarlett said in disbelief.

"What! If it's a murderer at the door I want to be able to protect myself." I said defensively.

"With a floral print lamp." She replied.

"At least I'll have something to defend myself with."

"You're right." She agreed. Scarlett quickly ducked into Aiden's room and returned swinging a baseball bat in front of her.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't judge me." She muttered walking past me.

We crept down the corridor to the front door. It reminded me of when I was little and the girls and I would play secret agents. We stopped outside the front door and looked at each other.

"On three." I whispered.

"One. Two." We held our 'weapons' over our heads ready to hit anyone that had come to hurt us. "Three." We swung open the door and were met with the face of a surprised looking Brielle.

Brielle furrowed her eyebrows at us. Her gaze flickered from the two of us to the baseball bat held above Scarlett's head and the lamp held in my hands. "Do I even want to know?" she questioned.

"Nope." Scarlett and I answered.

"What are you doing here?" Scarlett asked.

"And what are you wearing?" I gestured to Brielle's clothes. "Are you expecting it to snow or something?"

Brielle glanced down at her clothes. She was covered from head to toe in various items of clothing, not an inch of skin was showing. A flash of something that looked vaguely like fear crossed her face. She tugged down the sleeves of her cardigan and then the look that was on her face disappeared.

Brielle avoided my question and asked. "Didn't you guys get Charlottes message?" She looked at our blank faces and sighed. "Never mind, we just need to go to her house now."

"Why?" I asked in confusion. Brielle pulled her phone out of her pocket and flashed the text in our faces.

"Do you think she had another panic attack?" Scarlett asked, as she picked up her bag and shut the front door behind her.

Charlotte had been getting panic attacks since she was little. Sometimes they were triggered by things that were happening or sometimes they occurred for no apparent reason. It was quite terrifying to watch her experience them and I can't even imagine what she must feel like when they happen.

"I guess we'll find out." Brielle said.

(Line Break)

Brielle knocked on the front door of the Field's house.

Emily answered the door. She smiled at us. "Hi girls are you here to see Charlotte?"

"Yes." All three of us responded in unison.

"I think she's in her room." Emily said as she motioned for us to enter the house.

We thanked her and quickly ran up the stairs to Charlotte's room. I reached the door first and creaked it open. Charlotte was sitting at the window seat in the corner of her room. She was hugging her knees to her chest and a fluffy blue blanket was sprawled across her legs. She didn't turn her head when we entered the room. Brielle shut the door and we exchanged a worried glance.

"Charlotte?" Scarlett asked. She crossed the room and sat on the other end of the window seat. "What happened?"

Charlotte finally turned to look at us. "I did something terrible." She said quietly. "I don't know how but someone knows and I think they're going to use it against me." I looked at Charlotte in surprise, it almost sounded like what was happening to me. "I don't know who it is but they sent me a message. They signed it with..."

"A." Scarlett interrupted. Charlotte stared at her in surprise.

"Have you been getting them too?" Brielle asked. We all looked at her shock.

"What did yours say?" Scarlett asked.

Brielle nervously tugged on her sleeve. "I don't about you but mine was kind of…"

"Personal?" I interrupted. They stared at me. "I've been getting them too."

I could see the wheels turning in Brielle's head. "So all four of us have been getting messages from A."

Scarlett hugged a pillow from the seat to her chest. "Why us?"

"I'm not sure?" Brielle sighed in defeat and collapsed on Charlotte's bed.

"Well it has to be someone that really hates all of us." I said.

"Guys I'm scared." Charlotte confessed.

"It's going to be ok, we'll find out who it is." Brielle reassured her.

"And then what?" Scarlett said. "Sorry to be a stick in the mud but whoever this person is obviously knows things about us that we don't want anyone else to know. Even if we do find out who it is what's going to stop them from telling everyone what they know about us."

"I'm not sure." Brielle sighed. "But we can start by making a list of people it could possibly be."

"Guys I really need to go." I said. "I have to get ready, my family's going over to your house for dinner Scarlett."

"Oh crap is that tonight." Scarlett said jumping up off the seat. "I better get going."

"Me too." Brielle added. She turned to Charlotte. "Are you going to be ok?"

Charlotte gave us a weak smile. "I'll be fine."

"Tonight everybody think of a few people that you think could be A and we'll discuss tomorrow." Brielle said. "See you tomorrow guys."

(Line Break)

"It doesn't matter what you do you're always going to look like a mannequin with its head screwed on backwards."

I stopped fixing my hair and glared at my sister. "Gee thanks." I drawled sarcastically. "Why are you even here? Did clown collage kick you out because you wore too much make-up?"

Sophia gasped in outrage. "I wear the perfect amount of make-up!"

I smirked at her. "Maybe you should eat your make-up so at least you'll be pretty on the inside."

Sophia gaped at me. Her face then contorted into what was known as her 'bitch face'; so basically the face she uses every day. "Bitch please! At least I don't look like Squidward. Your nose is so long it almost touches the floor."

"Well something has to keep your IQ company!" I shot back. I then proceeded to flip my hair over my shoulder and turn back to face the mirror.

Sophia huffed and stormed out of the room yelling over her shoulder. "Mom and Dad need you to come downstairs now!"

I chuckled knowing I had won the argument. I grabbed my purse and jacket and headed out of my bedroom.

"Avalon have you seen my hairbrush?" Zoey asked as she walked out of her room.

I opened my mouth to reply when Aiden interrupted. "The purple one?" Zoey nodded. "I think I might have used it to unplug the toilet."

"You did WHAT?!" Zoey screeched.

"Whoops." Aiden smirked. He then quickly ran down the stairs to avoid the wrath of Zoey.

"I will destroy you!" Zoey yelled chasing after him. It was weird to see her like this. Zoey had such a quiet personality so if she was yelling at you it was serious.

I followed my youngest siblings down the staircase.

"Ok we need to go now!" My mom yelled from the foyer. "Zoey stop trying to kill Aiden." Zoey ignored her and proceeded to tackle Aiden to the ground. "Caleb." My mom whined.

My dad picked Aiden and Zoey up off the floor and threw them over his shoulders. "Ok let's go."

"What is wrong with this family?" I mumbled and followed my parents out the door.

It was an exhausting and traumatising car trip. In which I had almost been killed multiple times by a flying apple. Zoey had somehow managed to get a hold of it and she had chucked it at Aiden but had missed and hit me. Then Aiden had retaliated by taking off his shoe and throwing it at Zoey but he had also missed and hit me again. By the time Zoey had gotten over her little tantrum, I already looked like I had gotten run over by a tractor. Not to mention the fact that every five minutes Sophia would lean over and call me something from her very colourful list of vocabulary. So basically to sum it up by the time we drove into the Fitz's street I had already jumped out of the car and was running towards the house.

Glad to get away from my family I practically skipped up the walkway to the Fitz's front door. With my family still getting out of the car I'm the only one at the doorway. I ring the doorbell and wait for someone to answer it.

The door swings open. "Hey Avalon." A deep voice said. Nickolas Fitz. Great, just great. They have five kids but the one I'm crushing on comes to the door.

"Hello Nickolas." I stuttered nervously. Hello Nickolas, are you kidding Avalon, way to sound like a stalker.

I had known Nick my entire life but in the past few years things had shifted. He went from being the guy I used to catch glimpses of when I came over to see Scarlett, to the guy I would drool over when I came to see Scarlett. But that's the problem, notice the key word in those sentences…Scarlett. I couldn't be in love with my best friend's older brother. Honestly that sounded like a bad pop song.

It's ok, I'll just play it cool and pretend I'm not madly in love with him.

"Um Avalon are you ok? You've been staring at me for the past couple minutes." Crap. Way to play it cool.

I coughed. "I'm fine." I coughed again. "Totally fine." By this point it sounded like I was having a coughing fit.

Nickolas grinned at me, his gorgeous blue eyes sparkling. Oh my god did I just use the word gorgeous.

"Avalon!" Scarlett appeared at the door beside her brother. I mentally cheered for the awesome timing of my best friend saving me from embarrassing myself further.

By this point the rest of my family had reached the door and we were ushered inside. My mom and Aria hugged and walked into the kitchen with my dad and Ezra following behind them. Aiden ran over to Ebony and they trooped upstairs. Zoey walked towards Jeremy and they headed in the direction of the game room. However Scarlett and I, along with Nickolas, Sophia and Grace walked into the living room.

I took a seat next to Scarlett on the lounge. I could practically feel the awkward in the room. Scarlett was being no help at all as she had taken out a notebook and started doodling. Sophia and Grace were glaring at each other.

"So how's James? Has he dumped you yet?" Sophia asked twirling a strand of hair around her finger. Did I mention that Sophia and Grace hated each other? I'm not really sure why, all I know is that they were really close as kids but then one day they just stopped talking. It probably had something to do with the fact that Sophia turned into a massive bitch.

"Oh please, at least I have a boyfriend." Grace shot back, she looked absolutely enraged. "You're so ugly even the tide won't take you out." Nickolas started laughing but Sophia sent him a glare which caused him to pretend to cough.

"Well as much as I was enjoying this I have to use the restroom." I announced, getting off the couch and heading in the direction of the bathroom.

"Hey don't leave me with these people!" Scarlett called after me. "No offense guys." She added nervously. I chuckled and entered the bathroom.

I debated whether or not to go back into the living room. Since I wasn't exactly thrilled to see my sister again, I decided to take a break for a couple of minutes. I walked out the front so I could sit on the porch.

"Come to take a break?" A voice asked. I whipped around to see Nickolas sitting on the edge of the porch.

"If you're talking about taking a break from the constant whining of my monstrous sister, than yes." I answered sitting down next to him.

He laughed then his voice suddenly turned serious. "Don't let her get to you okay. I'm serious, you're a great girl Avalon she's just jealous."

I smiled. I don't think anyone had ever said something like that to me before. "Thanks." I said softly.

"You're welcome." He got up and stretched. "You coming?"

"I'll come in soon." I said. He nodded and went back inside.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Oh shit.

**Hmm, wonder if Scarlett would still be your friend if she knew about your crush. **

**-A**

**What do you think? Who is your favourite sibling and your least favourite sibling. What's going to happen with Avalon and Nickolas? The next chapter will be from Scarlett's POV. Please review. **

**-Rose**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello awesome readers!  
I would just like to thank the amazing people who reviewed the last chapter: loveylilylunapotter, britneymartina and camilyrose.  
Anyway without further ado here is chapter 6  
**

**-Rose**

**Scarlett Fitz POV**

"Mason Kahn?!" Brielle exclaimed in disbelief.

"Ugh." I sighed burying my face in my hands. "It's not my fault he decided to sit next to me."

"Scarlett you know he's a bad guy." Charlotte said taking a sip of her juice.

"I know, I know." I muttered.

"Well I think it's adorable!" Avalon squeaked clapping her hands together. "The good girl and the bad boy!"

"Sounds like every cheesy romance novel ever invented." Brielle rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't be a downer." Avalon pouted. She squealed again. "Can I be a bridesmaid at your wedding?"

I gaped at my friends. "Seriously all of you need to calm down. I've talked to the guy like one time. It's not like I'm going to be running off into the sunset with him anytime soon. I can barely tolerate the guy."

"Good. Mason Kahn is not a good person. He just uses girls to get laid. Believe me he'll hump you then dump you." Brielle said lacing her fingers around her coffee cup.

"I have to agree with Brielle on this one." Charlotte added. "Your parents hate his family for a reason."

"I guess..." I murmured. "Don't worry though it's not like I'll have to see him again."

"Um Brielle are you ok?" Avalon asked. Brielle had gone a sickly shade of white. I followed her gaze to see that she was staring at Dean Maddox.

"Did you break up with him?" I questioned.

"Yeah." Brielle said softly as she tugged down the sleeves of her oversized jumper. Come to think of it Brielle's choice of clothing today was a little strange. She was more of a blazer and skirt kind of girl, before today I don't think I'd seen her in a sweater.

"What happened to his face?" Charlotte asked. Dean's nose was a vibrant shade of purple. "He must have gotten punched."

Just as I was about to ask Brielle if she knew what had happened the bell rang.

"I better get to class." Brielle said jumping up from her seat and running across the quad.

"Something is definitely going on with her." Avalon mused as she stared in the direction Brielle had gone.

(Line Break)

I wandered into History class for the second time this week. I was absolutely dreading this class because going to History meant seeing Mason Kahn. This time it would be different, my friends were right Mason Kahn was a bad guy and I wasn't falling for his tricks.

I walked into the classroom and quickly scanned the premises. I sighed in relief when I realised Mason was nowhere to be seen. I quickly took my seat when I realised Miss Richards was giving me her signature death glare.

I glanced down at the worksheet in front of me and opted for looking out the window. A storm had started and rain was thundering down on the roof. Even though I hated to actually be in the rain, I had always loved the sound of it. I guess hearing the deafening rain was a great distraction from thinking about the psycho stalker that knew everything about you and your friends.

I heard the door to the classroom swing open. "Why are you late for class?" Miss Richards hissed.

"I was busy saving the dolphins Miss Richards." An annoying voice answered. I almost chocked on my own salvia, I thought Mason wasn't at school today.

"Very funny." Miss Richards sneered. "Take a seat!"

"Yes Ma'am." Mason saluted. He started to walk in my direction.

I shifted my long hair so it was curtaining my face. I prayed that Mason wouldn't sit next to me. "Hey Scarlett!" Mason said merrily as he took the seat next to me. Crap, obviously I didn't camouflage very well.

"Hi." I murmured warily, refusing to look him in the eye. I wasn't exactly sure if I could trust Mason. It's not like he'd ever done anything to me personally but he was known for using girls and his newfound interest in me was making me suspicious.

"Jess pay attention!" Miss Richards snapped hitting the desk with her ruler. Jess cowered and mumbled her apology as tears welled in her eyes.

I glared at Miss Richards. "I swear that woman is Satan disguised as a forty thousand year old History teacher."

Mason chuckled. "I like you Scarlett Fitz."

I smiled slightly but quickly turned it into a frown. "That makes one of us."

Mason smirked at me. "Wow Scarlett that one hurt." He placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt. "Right here."

I rolled my eyes at him and started to fill out the worksheet.

"Did you know my dad dated you mom?" Mason asked.

I jerked head up in surprise. "Really?"

Mason nodded. "Maybe that's why they hate each other." I muttered to myself.

"Well just because our families hate each other doesn't mean we can't be friends." Mason said.

I wasn't going to fall for his act. I knew he just wanted to use me, he was that kind of person, everyone knew he was. "I don't think that's a good idea." I said.

Something flashed through Mason's upbeat exterior but it was gone so fast I must have imagined it. I guess he wasn't used to being rejected.

"I'll change your mind." He said softly. I fought I urge to look at him and instead finished filling out my worksheet.

Sitting next to Mason Kahn had to be the most annoying thing in the world. Every time he would answer a question on the sheet he would hum a song and do a retarded little dance in his seat.

"Shut up." I finally growled, after Mason started his third rendition of a _Taylor Swift _song.

"Don't you hate on my girl Tay-Tay Swift." Mason said in a high pitched voice. I gave him my best death glare. A smirk crossed his face. "Besides I thought you weren't talking to me."

I opened my mouth to give him a piece of my mind. I swear I would have but I was unfortunately interrupted by my psychopathic teacher.

"As you all know you have an assignment coming up. This assignment will stretch over the next three months. You will be researching you and your partner's family history and constructing a video about." Miss Richard said.

"Do we get to choose our partners?" A girl in the front row asked.

"No!" Miss Richards barked. A cold smile then spread across her face. "I will choose your partners."

Her eyes scanned the room looking for her first victims. "Gage Smith and Jess Benson." She continued to list off people and I zoned out.

"Scarlett Fitz and…" I jerked my head up and stared at Miss Richards. She looked around the room. Please not Mason anyone but Mason, I silently prayed. "Mason Kahn."

You've got to be kidding me. Mason chuckled from the seat next to me. "You might want to rethink the whole not talking to me thing because we're going to be spending a lot of time together. Partner."

Screw my life.

(Line Break)

"I'm home." I called as I wandered into my house.

After I had been partnered with Mason the period had ended so I had exited the classroom as fast as I could. I managed to avoid him for the rest of the day. Even though it required me ducking behind a few trashcans and hiding in the janitor's closet when he walked past, it was worth it.

I entered the living room and saw my little sister inspecting a packet of _Goldfish crackers_.

I sat down on the couch next to her. "What on earth are you doing?"

Ebony continued to examine the packet. "The packet says you can't eat them if the seal is broken. I'm looking for the seal."

I stifled a laugh and looked down at my serious faced little sister. "How about I go open these and you pick out a movie we can watch."

"Yay!" Ebony cheered jumping off the couch and into my arms. I chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Don't forget to find the seal!" Ebony yelled as I walked into the kitchen.

After finally managing to tear open the packet of crackers I went back to the living room where Ebony was having an internal debate about what movie to watch.

She held up the two movies for me to see. "You need to make up your mind." I said.

Ebony stared at me in confusion. "How do you put make up on your mind?"

I shook my head in amusement. "Never mind. Have you decided what you want to watch?"

Ebony nodded and handed me the disk which I proceeded to put in the DVD player. I sat back down on the couch and Ebony clambered onto my lap. I smiled and transferred my attention to the movie on the screen.

After an hour and a half of obnoxiously happy cartoon characters the credits for the movie started to roll. I glanced down at my little sister who was seemingly asleep on my lap. I always cherished moments like this with her, I didn't know how many I'd have left.

"Scarlett?" Ebony asked softly.

I looked down at my little sister in surprise, I thought she was asleep. "Yeah?"

She looked up at me with tears in her blue eyes. "Am I going to die?"

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes as I looked down at my little sister. "No sweetie, you're going to be fine." I reassured her, quickly pulling her in for a hug.

The scary thing is that I don't know if she will be ok. A tear streaked down my face. I hugged Ebony closer, almost as if I had already lost her.

(Line Break)

"Scarlett." A voice called pulling me out of my slumber. My mom brushed strand of loose hair of my hair behind my ear and smiled at me. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm taking Ebony out."

"Ok mommy." I muttered while stifling a yawn. "How long have I been asleep for?"

"A few hours. Ebony woke up a while ago but I let you sleep." My mom said. I nodded.

"I'll see you later baby." She kissed my forehead and walked out of the room.

I pulled the blanket closer around my body since the room had gotten quite cold. My eyes were suddenly drawn to the clock on the wall. The time read 7:00pm. That's weird. Avalon was supposed to come over an hour ago so we could watch reruns of _Glee. _

I picked up my phone and dialled her number. My call went straight to voicemail. Now something was defiantly going on, Avalon never turned off her phone.

My phone started to ring in my hand. I glanced at the caller ID which read 'Charlotte', I quickly answered the call.

"Scarlett?" Charlotte asked on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Charlotte." I answered my friend.

"Is Brielle with you?" Charlotte questioned worriedly.

"Um no. Why?" I asked.

"She was supposed to come over to my house to help me study around two hours ago." Charlotte said. "She still hasn't shown up. I know I'm probably overreacting but Brielle is never late."

"Charlotte." I said softly. "Avalon was supposed to come over to my house around an hour ago. She also didn't show up."

"Oh no!" Charlotte squeaked as her breathing quickened.

"Charlotte calm down. I'll call the Rivers and the Cavanaughs and ask if Brielle and Avalon are there."

"Ok." Charlotte breathed.

"I'll call you back after. Charlotte, everything's going to be ok."

I hung up the phone and was about to dial the Cavanaugh household when my phone buzzed.

**Let's play a game.  
****Looks like Brielle and Avalon are missing.  
You have until midnight to find them or I'll make sure you never do.  
Game on bitches!**

**-A**

I gasped and opened the attachment. It was a picture of Brielle and Avalon, their hands were bound and they were gagged.

I squared my jaw and picked up my jacket. There was no way I was letting this stalker hurt my friends.

Game on.

**Ok so that was chapter 6. What did you think? What's going to happen to Brielle and Avalon. Next chapter will be from Brielle's POV. Please review!**

**-Rose**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello lovely readers! Thank you all for reading this story, it really means a lot to me. Right now I will update at the same pace I have been but I will try and update faster depending on the amount of reviews the chapter gets. Thank you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**-Rose**

**Brielle Cavanaugh's POV**

"So why do you need me to come over?" I asked Charlotte through the phone.

"Because without your help I'm going to fail my Maths exam!" Charlotte exclaimed. "Besides I haven't started writing notes and I'm sure you already have them."

I scoffed. "So you just assume I already have all the notes done."

"Well do you?" Charlotte enquired.

"Err, that's not the point." I sighed. "Fine, I'll be at your house in around two hours."

"Yay!" Charlotte squealed. "You Brielle Cavanaugh are a lifesaver."

"Don't forget it." I joked. "See you soon."

"Bye Bri." Charlotte said. I hung up the phone and placed it on my nightstand.

I glanced down at the tracksuit pants and pyjama top I was currently wearing and decided to get changed. I quickly pulled on a skirt. I then tugged my pyjama top over my head. I gasped upon seeing the bruises again. It had been a few days but they still hadn't faded at all. The gash on my arm was still prominent and I had to keep it bandaged up. I had still refrained from telling anyone about what Dean had done. Even after I found out that my friends had been getting texts from A too. I was still worried Dean would hurt me again if he found out that I told anyone.

I prodded at a particularly large bruise that had settled on my stomach and I winced at the pain that followed.

Suddenly the door creaked open and I quickly pulled a sweater on so my bruises would be covered.

"Brielle?" Tessa questioned as she wandered into the room. "Who's A?"

I whirled around and gawked at my little sister in shock. "What! Why?"

Tessa observed me in confusion. "Um, a person called A left a letter for you."

"Did you see what they looked like?" I pressed.

"No, they just left a letter that's all. I only know it's from A because it says in on the front."

I thanked my sister and gingerly took the letter from her hands. To be honest I was extremely worried that A had sent me a bomb that was going to go off as soon as I opened the letter.

I shut the door and walked over to my desk. I took a seat and then broke the seal of the letter. Slipping the paper out I examined the contents.

**Ouch!  
Dean sure can pack a punch.  
Who knew you'd be on the receiving end?**

**-A**

I groaned and tugged my sweater closer to my body. I quickly ripped up the letter and stuffed it in the bottom of my trashcan.

I was so sick of A. Needing to clear my head I grabbed my boots and headed outside.

I walked slowly down the street. The sun was starting to go down and the sky had turned grey. I realised how late it was getting so I decided to head towards Charlottes house.

My boots were making clicking sounds on the concrete. I only realised there were two sets of footsteps when it was too late.

One minute I was walking the next minute a hand had clamped around my mouth enabling me from screaming. I bit the person's finger and they quickly let go. I ran forward in an attempt to get away but was yanked my back by my hair. Tears spiked my eyes as I struggled to break free. Someone hit me on the head and it didn't take to long for the world to go black.

(Line Break)

When I woke up I didn't know where I was. From the looks of it I was in some kind of basement. Probably in some abandoned building. I struggled to move and cried out in pain when I felt something dig into my wrist. I turned my head so I could look in the direction of my hands, they were bound by some kind of rope and secured behind my back to a wooden pillar. I attempted to move my legs but gave up when I realised they were also bound together. My head was throbbing and I felt a steady flow of blood ooze from the gash of my forehead. The crimson blood trickled down my face and dripped onto my shirt. I tried to scream but instead found myself unable to project sound. I had unfortunately been gagged with what seemed to be a dirty rag, I shuddered at the thought of the germs that had now invaded my mouth.

I had to get out of here. I shook my head widely until I felt the rag loosen. Finally it fell off. I took a deep breath as I prepared myself to scream my lungs out. I was about to scream when a voice interrupted me.

"There's no point. I've been screaming for the past hour, no one can hear us."

I whirled around towards the voice. "Avalon!" I cried in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Avalon flashed me a weak smile. "Haven't you ever heard the term 'Friends stick together'?" I stared at Avalon, she rolled her eyes. "I was also kidnapped by A. However unlike you I woke up around an hour ago."

"Did you see who it was?" I questioned.

"No." Avalon scowled. "Whoever it is hasn't been back down here since they tied us up."

I groaned and laid my head against the wall.

"Brielle, what do you think A wants?" Avalon asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure. Ultimately I think whoever it is just wants to see us in pain." I replied.

"But why?!" Avalon asked frustrated. "What the hell did we ever do to deserve this?" She was almost yelling now. She finished by grimacing at her leg.

"Are you ok?" I enquired concerned.

"Stupid bastard stabbed my leg." Avalon said through gritted teeth. "It's not that deep but its bleeding a lot."

"Put pressure on it." I instructed.

"No!" Avalon exclaimed. "I'll get blood on my new shirt."

"Avalon!"

"Fine!" Avalon gave in and pressed her hand against the wound.

I examined the room. There wasn't much in here apart from the two wooden pillars Avalon and I were tied to. However the far side of the room was too dark to see.

"There has to be some way out of here." I said.

"Well it doesn't matter if there is, we won't be able to move with our hands bound like this." Avalon contradicted.

I groaned. "If only I could reach my back pocket. I keep a pocket knife in there."

Avalon gave me a weird look. "Why on earth do you have a pocket knife?"

"Are you kidding me? Ever since A sent me the first message I've been sleeping with it under my pillow." I said.

Avalon shrugged her shoulders. "Understandable."

"Well if I can shift my weight to my back I might be able to shimmy my hands up the pillar, then I could probably reach the knife." I suggested.

"Worth a shot." Avalon said as she pressed her blood stained sleave to her leg, she pouted. "A so owes me a new shirt."

I moved my knees up to my chest and was about to attempt to stand up when a gunshot sounded. Avalon and I screamed in fright. My heart pounded in my chest and I exchanged a scared look with Avalon.

The light in the corner of the room flickered on. Now I could see the far end of the basement. I wish I couldn't.

"Avalon?" I whispered.

"What?" She said, she still hadn't noticed the other side of the room.

"Look." I said my voice barely audible.

"Oh my god." Avalon breathed.

I forced myself to look back at the wall.

**Try to escape again and the next bullet goes to your head.**

**-A**

"Brielle is that written in…" She trailed off unable to finish her sentence.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Blood. Yeah I think it is."

(Line Break)

It felt like it had been hours. Ever since A had shot the wall not a word had been spoken. Avalon hadn't said anything and I wasn't going to be the one to break the silence.

To say I was worried about Avalon was an understatement, I was absolutely terrified for her safety. She had lost quite a lot of blood. The colour had completely drained from her face making her skin seem almost translucent. Blood had soaked her clothes, even though the cut wasn't particularly deep it had bleed a lot. Her eyes were closed and silent tears trickled down her cheeks.

The pounding in my head had grown worse. The blood that had been dripping down my face had stopped and it had hardened into a sticky mass.

Suddenly I heard footsteps above us.

"Brielle! Avalon!" The voices of Scarlett and Charlotte called.

I almost laughed. We were going to be saved. "Down here!" I screamed.

The footsteps clattered down the stairs. We were going to be ok.

**Yay so Brielle and Avalon are ok. What did you think? The next chapter will be from Charlotte's POV. Please review**

**-Rose**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovely readers!  
Thank you to all my beautiful reviewers, you're positive feedback means the world to me!  
If you have any questions feel free to PM me.  
I hope you all enjoy  
Here is chapter 8****  
-Rose **

**Charlotte Field's POV**

**Let's play a game. Looks like Brielle and Avalon are missing.  
You have until midnight to find them or I'll make sure you never do.  
Game on bitches!**

**-A **

I read over the message for the third time. This couldn't be happening. I quickly dialled Scarlett's number, she picked up immediately.

"Did you get the message too?" Scarlett questioned as soon as she answered the call.

"Yeah. What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Scarlett said worriedly. "But we're going to do something. I'll be outside your house in five minutes. We'll find them."

"Ok." I whispered. I hung up the phone and picked up my coat.

I walked softly past my sister's room and headed downstairs.

"Where are you going?"

I whirled around and came face to face with my curious parents.

"Um, I'm going to study for the Maths test with Scarlett." I lied.

Emily raised her eyebrow at me. "Really?" I nodded furiously. "I thought you were going to study with Brielle?"

"I am!" I covered up my mistake quickly. "I'm studying with both of them."

"All right." Paige said not sounding completely convinced.

"Love you moms!" I exclaimed then ran out of the house.

I locked the door behind me then walked into the front yard. Scarlett was leaning against a tree in the yard. As soon as she saw me she ran forward and hugged me.

Scarlett pulled back. "What did you tell your moms?"

I sighed then shoved my hands into my pockets. "Let's just say I need to work on my lying skills. I don't think they were very convinced."

"Well something tells me you're going to have plenty of opportunities to practice tonight." Scarlett replied.

We walked over to a nearby park and sat down on a bench.

"So where are we going to look?" I asked Scarlett.

She sighed in defeat. "I have absolutely no idea. A didn't exactly specify where they hid out friends."

As soon as Scarlett finished her sentence both of our phones buzzed.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Well that was awfully convenient."

We both pulled out our phones and checked the message.

**Want to find your friends?  
Check the old DiLaurentis house.  
Don't know where to find it?  
Ask your mothers.  
–A**

I groaned. "Great, another clue that doesn't lead us any closer to finding our friends. I have no idea where the DiLaurentis house is, do you?"

Scarlett furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "Doesn't Brielle's uncle Jason have to last name DiLaurentis?"

"Yeah. So Brielle and Avalon are locked inside his old house." I said.

"I guess so." Scarlett said. "The question is how are we going to find it?"

"Maybe we should do what the text says and ask our mothers?" I suggested.

Scarlett shook her head. "No way, if A wants us to ask our mothers that's probably the last thing we should do."

"You're probably right." I agreed. I wracked my brain for any information that could help us. Suddenly I remembered something. "Wait, wasn't the DiLaurentis house that abandoned house that kids used to say was haunted when we were little."

"Yeah. I heard someone say that one of the owner's daughter was found dead in the backyard. Everyone was too scared to go anywhere near that house." Scarlett said.

"Now we don't have a choice."

(Line Break)

"Are you sure this is the right house?" Scarlett asked.

"I think so." I answered. We looked up at the abandoned building in front of us. The windows were all shattered and the ground was littered with broken glass. Half of the roof had fallen in on itself and even the plants had died. As if on command several large black birds erupted from the building.

Scarlett looked at me. "Definitely the right building." Our phones simultaneously chimed.

We sighed and opened the message.

**Tick Tock  
You're running out of time**

**-A**

"What would we do without the encouraging words of A?" Scarlett said sarcastically.

"Shall we?" I asked.

Scarlett gave me a worried look. "Let's go save our friends." She said determinedly.

We walked into the entrance of the building, careful to avoid the shattered glass that was littered on the floor. Using the light from our phones we examined the house. Most of the furniture was gone but the things that remained had been covered in sheets. There was leaves and paper covering the floor. It looked like no one had been here for years.

"Where do you think they are?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Brielle! Avalon!" Scarlett yelled the desperation in her voice becoming evident.

I quickly joined in as we continued yelling.

"Down here!" the voice of Brielle screeched.

Scarlett whipped around and looked at me. "Did you here that?"

"I'm standing right next to you of course I heard that." I said. "It was coming from the basement."

We ran quickly toward the stairs that lead to the basement. Pushing open the door we ran into the room that held Brielle and Avalon captive. Brielle and Avalon's heads whipped up as soon as we entered the room, relief shone on their faces. They both looked like they had been in the _Hunger Games, _their faces were covered in dirt and blood and they were the victims of several wounds.

"You found us." Brielle breathed in relief, there were tear tracks on her cheeks and there was a hardened mass of blood present on her forehead.

"Thank god you guys are here!" Avalon sobbed. "On the way home we need to have an emergency shopping session because A completely ruined my outfit!"

Scarlett walked forwards and started to untie the rope that was holding Brielle's hands together. "Maybe we should stop by the hospital first?"

"That would probably be best because I'm pretty sure there's a shard of glass in my leg." Avalon agreed. "But then we're going shopping."

We finally finished untying Brielle and Avalon's hands and feet.

"Can we please get out of here now?" Brielle said.

"Definitely." I agreed. Scarlett and I helped Avalon to her feet, she wrapped her arms around our shoulders and we helped her walk up the stairs.

Suddenly a crash was heard from the top level of the house.

"Brielle A did leave, right?" I asked in a scared voice.

"I think so, we haven't heard anyone in the house since A shot the wall." Brielle said.

"What!?" Scarlett and I said in unison.

"Long story." Avalon said.

Another crash came from upstairs. "Run?" Scarlett asked.

"Run." We all agreed and quickly sprinted out of the house, well as fast as well could since we were dragging Avalon.

As soon as we got outside our phones buzzed simultaneously. We all exchanged scared looks then opened the texts.

**Better run fast  
Next time you won't get the chance  
-A**

We read the text out in unison.

"Well isn't A just a ray of sunshine." Avalon murmured sarcastically.

"Seriously Avalon!?" Brielle snapped. "Now is not the time."

"We should probably call our parents so they can drive us to the hospital." I suggested.

"No!" Brielle and Avalon exclaimed.

Scarlett stared at them in disbelief. "Please tell me you're kidding. Avalon you've bled enough to fill a swimming pool!"

"Our parents will ask too many questions." Brielle said. "Besides we need time to come up with a really good lie."

"Well if we don't call our parents how are we going to get to the hospital? None of us have cars." Scarlett pointed out.

"I can call Jackson, he can take us to the hospital." I said.

"Good thinking." Avalon said. "The boy-toy won't rat us out."

I rolled my eyes at Avalon. "Let's stop referring to my boyfriend as a plaything and figure out what we're going to tell him."

"We've been lying nonstop for the past week. I think we'll figure something out." Brielle said.

I called Jackson and he agreed to come pick us up. Around ten minutes after I made the call Jackson's black Volvo pulled up in front of us. He rolled down the window.

"What the hell happened?" Jackson said looking Brielle and Avalon up and down. No one spoke.

"We fell in a ditch!" Avalon announced loudly. Scarlett, Brielle and I all gave her an incredulous glare.

"Yeah." Scarlett said joining in on Avalon's ridiculous excuse. "See me and Charlotte were just walking down the street. When suddenly we saw Brielle and Avalon in need of assistance."

"Low and behold we had fallen in ditch." Avalon finished.

"It was a big ditch." Scarlett added.

"Filled with like rocks and stuff." Avalon continued.

"Anyway!" Brielle interrupted giving Scarlett and Avalon a warning look. "What they meant to say was that Avalon hurt her leg and I hit my head so we need you to drive us to the hospital."

Jackson gave them a disbelieving look then turned to me. "Are they always like this?"

"I've found its better not to ask questions." I answered. Jackson chuckled.

"Can we please finish up this enlightening little exchange and drive to the hospital. Because I am currently standing in a pool of my own blood and that can't be good for my shoes." Avalon said.

Jackson unlocked the car. Scarlett, Brielle and Avalon jumped in the backseat and I quickly got into the shotgun seat.

"Could you please refrain from getting blood on the seat? I just got the car cleaned." Jackson said.

"You're not actually serious, are you?" Brielle said glaring at Jackson.

"Actually I am!" Jackson growled.

"Calm down." I said taking Jackson's hand. I turned back to look at my friends. "Could you guys just try not to bleed on the car?"

"Oh yes I'll just tell my body not to produce any more blood because we wouldn't want little Jackson to be upset." Brielle whispered.

Avalon leaned forward and patted me on the shoulder. "He's definitely a keeper." She muttered sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at Avalon and squeezed Jackson's hand. My friends weren't the biggest fans of Jackson Cole. I knew Jackson had dated around before we got together but I was okay with it. Jackson liked me for me, I was sure of that.

(Line Break)

"So to sum it up I think we have the ditch to blame for this whole situation." Avalon finally finished recounting our cover story.

The nurse raised her eyebrow at Avalon. "That's really what happened?"

Avalon batted her eyes. "Of course. Would I lie?" Avalon said innocently.

"Well I understand that's how she got her injuries." The nurse said gesturing to Brielle. "But that doesn't explain what happened to your leg."

"I told you I fell." Avalon said.

"On what?" The nurse asked.

"Something…something sharp." Avalon said. Brielle face palmed.

The nurse glared at Avalon suspiciously. "You're Avalon Rivers right?"

"Yeah." Avalon replied in confusion. "How did you know that?"

"My daughters in your year at school, Kirsten Blackburn." The nurse said.

"Oh." Avalon said surprised. "She's your daughter."

"Mmmhmm." The nurse muttered looking Avalon up and down. She sighed. "Follow me girls."

We followed the nurse. "What did you do to her daughter?" I questioned Avalon.

"I might have kissed her boyfriend." Avalon muttered.

"The nurses!" Brielle exclaimed.

"What!? No!" Avalon exclaimed. "The daughters!"

"Thank god." Brielle sighed.

"Would you guys stop looking at me like that?" Avalon said. "In my defence he totally hit on me."

"You're terrible." Scarlett said.

"But you guys love me anyway." Avalon said placing a hand over her heart.

The nurse finished talking to the lady at the front desk and made her way back over to us. "Alright girls you two are going to follow me so you can get looked over." The nurse said pointing at Brielle and Avalon. "I've called your parents and they're on their way. Follow me."

Brielle and Avalon turned towards Scarlett and I.

"They called your parents!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"Well I'm screwed." Avalon groaned.

"You two should leave before our parents come." Brielle said gesturing to Scarlett and I. "There's no point in us all getting in trouble."

"Are you sure?" Scarlett said worriedly.

"Positive." Brielle confirmed.

The four of us hugged then Brielle and Avalon followed the nurse out of the waiting room.

"Let's go." I said pulling Scarlett out of the hospital.

We got back in the car and Jackson proceeded to drive Scarlett home. We pulled up outside Scarlett's house.

"Bye guys." Scarlett said hopping out of the car.

"I'll talk to you later!" I yelled out the window.

Scarlett waved and walked up to her front step. Her older sister Grace opened the door. "You are in so much trouble." I heard Grace say as we drove away from the house.

We continued the five minute drive to my house and Jackson stopped outside my house.

"What really happened tonight?" Jackson asked.

I sharply took in a breath of air. "Just a normal night in the life of Charlotte Fields." I said guiltily. I felt bad for lying to my boyfriend but there was no way I could tell him what had really happened.

Jackson raised his eyebrow but he didn't question my answer. He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck. After a few minutes Jackson pulled back and leaned against his seat.

"I love you." I said as I got out of the car.

Jackson smiled at me and his light green eyes gleamed. "Goodnight Charlotte."

Jackson started the engine and his car sped away. I walked slowly up the stairs to the porch. The girls might not like Jackson but I did. I loved him and that meant something to me.

**So what did you think?  
What do you think of ****Jackson? Love him or hate him?  
Thanks for reading and please review, I would love to know what you thought  
Next chapter will be from Avalon's POV  
-Rose**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello my lovely readers.  
Thank you to all the people reading this story.  
Here is chapter 9.  
-Rose**

**Avalon River's POV**

When I walked into school all eyes were on me, and not in the good way. Gossip travels fast everywhere but it travels faster than the speed of light in Rosewood; I would know I'm usually the one who starts most of it. Everyone in the school had obviously heard about what I was now referring to as the 'ditch incident'. The doctors at the hospital had removed the shard of glass from my leg and I had to have stiches. The bruises that covered my face were easily covered with concealer but I couldn't say the same for the hideous white bandage which now took residence on my leg. I had to wear jeans to cover the bandage. Jeans. Avalon Rivers has never been caught dead in jeans before today. Unfortunately I didn't have a choice. I wasn't allowed to wear high heels either which is probably why probably half the population of Rosewood High were staring at me, I hadn't gone to school in anything that didn't have a heel since middle school.

"What are you staring at!?" I yelled at some freshmen girls who had gotten in my way. The yelped and scampered away. I mentally gave myself a high-five, even in jeans and flats I still had some power.

I spotted my best friends sitting at a table and I quickly made my way towards them.

I plopped my bag on the floor and collapsed on a seat. "Hey guys." I greeted my friends.

"Hey Av." Everyone replied except Brielle who had her head buried in her History textbook.

I scrunched up a piece of paper and threw it at her head. "Hey Brielle!"

Brielle jerked her head up from her textbook. "Oh hey Av."

I leaned forward and propped my head on my hands. "What are you studying for? You don't even have a test this week."

"You never know when teachers are going to surprise you with pop quizzes. I need to be prepared. Because if I'm not I'll get a bad grade which is basically like losing and I don't lose!" Brielle exclaimed.

"You need to chill out." Scarlett said slowly taking the coffee from Brielle's hands.

"How much caffeine have you had today?" Charlotte asked.

"Just enough to make sure I wouldn't fall asleep yesterday night." Brielle said laying her head on the table.

"I know what you mean." I agreed. "It was impossible to sleep after being locked in a basement for hours. I feel like every time I close my eyes A is going to attack me."

"How did your parents react when they came to the hospital?" Scarlett asked.

"Surprisingly I didn't get in trouble at all." Brielle said. "Sure they asked what I was doing but I just lied and told them that I went for a run, fell and hit my head."

"And they believed you." Charlotte said in disbelief.

"Yep." Brielle stifled a yawn.

"What about you Avalon?" Scarlett asked turning towards me.

"They weren't suspicious at all. Honestly I think my Mom was more worried about me ruining my outfit." I muttered.

"Are you ok?" Brielle asked.

"Someone stabbed me with piece glass Brielle. Of course I'm not ok!" I snapped. I sighed. "Sorry. I just had a rough night that's all."

Brielle nodded and turned back to her textbook.

"Well guys I better get going but I'll talk to you all later." Charlotte said as she swung her bag over her shoulder and joined her boyfriend on the opposite side of the courtyard. They walked out of view.

"Where do you think they're going?" Scarlett wondered.

Brielle smirked. "They're probably just going to make out in the janitors closet."

I laughed. "Our best friend is all grown up."

We all laughed but quickly stopped when our phones buzzed simultaneously.

"You don't think that's…" Scarlett said trailing off at the end.

I sighed. "Who else would it be?"

We all proceeded to pull out our phones.

Brielle who had opened the message first gasped in shock. "No way."

I quickly opened the message.

**Poor Charlotte!  
Who would have seen it coming?  
Kisses  
-A **

I scanned the message and opened the attachment. It was a picture of Jackson kissing someone who was definitely not Charlotte.

"Oh my god." Scarlett breathed. "What are we going to do?"

"We have to tell Charlotte." Brielle said gathering up her things.

Scarlett grabbed Brielle's arm and pulled her back into her seat. "Wait, are you sure that's such a good idea? It's going to break her heart."

"I know." Brielle sighed. "Believe me this is the last thing I want to do. But its better she hears it from us then somebody else."

"You're right." Scarlett agreed.

"I'm going to kill that man-whore." I said clenching my fists.

"What are you going to do?" Scarlett asked nervously.

"Let's just say that he's going to regret hurting my friend." I said picking up my handbag and stalking away from the table in the direction Jackson had gone.

"You're going to get us killed." Brielle yelled after me.

"I'll take my chances." I said over my shoulder.

I marched quickly in the direction Jackson and Charlotte had gone. Even though Brielle and Scarlett had objected to me going after Jackson they followed behind me anyway. I reached a corridor in the school which was completely empty, well except for Jackson who was leaning against a locker.

I stormed up to him, before he could even look up I slapped him hard across the face. He fell backwards from the force and dropped his jacket.

"What the hell Avalon!" Jackson yelled crossly, as he clutched his face. "You know everyone is right, you are a bitch."

"I may be a bitch but at least I'm not a two-faced whore!' I screamed in rage. I couldn't believe he had cheated on Charlotte, she didn't deserve that.

"How could you do that to Charlotte? She trusted you and you cheat on her with some slutty freshman!" Brielle yelled at Jackson as she came and stood next to me.

"Relax sweetheart, I was just having a little fun, it didn't mean anything." Jackson said sneering at Brielle.

This time it was Scarlett who slapped Jackson. Brielle and I stared at her in shock, she wasn't usually one to turn to physical violence. "You're absolutely repulsive!"

"What the hell is going on?" A voice called from the end of the corridor.

"Charlotte." Scarlett said nervously.

Charlotte ran over to her boyfriend. "Are you ok baby?" She asked concerned. When Jackson nodded she whirled around so she was facing us. "How could you guys?! I know you don't like Jackson but I thought you'd at least respect that I did!"

"Charlotte it's not like that." Brielle warned.

"Then what is it like?" Charlotte yelled with tears in her eyes. "You guys are my best friends! I thought you'd want me to be happy?"

"Of course we want you to be happy." I reassured. "But Jackson isn't who you think he is."

"You know what I don't have to listen to this." Charlotte said. "Come on Jackson." She shot us one more glare and then walked out of the corridor.

Jackson smiled evilly at us. "Aw, well that didn't go very well." He then turned around and followed Charlotte.

Brielle slumped against the locker. "Well that sucked." She said as she put her head in her hands.

"What are we going to do? Our best friend hates us!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"She doesn't hate us." Brielle objected. "She's just mad, she'll get over it."

"Will she?" I questioned doubtfully.

"Of course she will. However, now she's never going to believe us if we tell her that Jackson is cheating on her." Scarlett said.

"Someone needs to teach that guy a lesson." I said.

Brielle looked at me. "We already tried that. It didn't work."

"I have another idea." I said as I picked up Jackson's jacket which he had dropped before.

Scarlett exchanged a confused glance with Brielle. "What are you going to do with his jacket?"

I ignored my friends and walked out of the corridor. I walked out the front gates and left the school grounds. I shoved my hand into the pocket of Jackson's jacket and felt around until my hand grasped on the keys to his motorbike. I smiled in satisfaction and quickly jumped onto his red motorbike.

I looked around to make sure no one was watching then I started up engine and drove away from the school. I reminded myself that I needed to thank my dad later for teaching me to ride a motorbike.

I made one quick detour. I then slowed the bike down when I reached the place I was looking for. There used to be an old shopping mall here but now it was just an abandoned car park in the middle of nowhere. There was no one here. No one would see what I was about to do. I knew I would regret doing this later but right now I didn't care. Jackson Cole had hurt my best friend and even though she was mad at me, I was going to make him pay for that.

I undid the lid of the gasoline which I had stopped to pick up. Without thinking I dumped the entire thing all over the motorbike. After I made sure the motorbike was fully covered I put down the empty gasoline can. I then reached into my pocket and pulled out the matches I had made sure to bring. I lit one and was about to drop it when I stopped. I couldn't do this, no matter how much Jackson deserved it. Then again it was too late to go back now.

I closed my eyes and dropped the match. Searing hot fire erupted angrily from the ground and surrounded the motorbike in flames.

"Shit." I swore and jumped back as the fire had gotten extremely large. I quickly picked up the empty gasoline can and chucked it in the fire.

I stood there for a few seconds staring at the damage I had created. Then reality hit me. What I had done was illegal. I could go to jail for this if anyone ever found out.

"Oh my god." I breathed then quickly turned and sprinted away.

I ran faster than I had ever run before. Completely ignoring the agonizing pain in my leg I forced my legs to move. No one could find out, no one could know what I had done. If anyone did my whole life would be over. This wasn't like when I was seven and I had lit Sophia's Barbie dolls on fire. This was way more severe than that. I could be in serious legal trouble, my family would never forgive me.

Before I knew it I had reached my house. I ran inside, locked the door and windows then shut all the blinds. I collapsed on the couch and buried my face in a pillow.

"Are you ok?" Aiden questioned.

I jumped up and stared at my little brother. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I rambled.

Aiden looked at me weirdly. "Girls are so weird." He then left the room and walked upstairs.

As soon as Aiden left I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. My breathing quickened as I slowly removed the phone from my pocket. I took a deep breath and opened the message.

**There's only so long you can run from the law.  
Good luck trying to dig yourself out of this one.  
Kisses,  
-A**

I threw my phone on the ground. Grabbing a pillow from the couch I submerged my face in it and let out an ear-piercing scream.

How was I going to get out of this?

**What did you think?  
Will Charlotte find out about Jackson?  
Will someone find out that Avalon set fire to Jackson's motorbike?  
Next chapter is Scarlett's POV.  
Please Review and tell me what you thought.****-Rose**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello my amazing readers. I'm extremely sorry for the late update, I've had a lot of exams so I haven't had much time to write.  
Thank you to all the wonderful people who review, hearing feedback means so much to me.  
I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
-Rose**

**Scarlett Fitz POV**

I crossed my arms on the desk and laid my head on them.

"I'm sure you didn't do that bad." Brielle said hopefully, from the desk next to me.

I turned my head so I was looking at her and raised my eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure I wrote a better essay than this when I was eight."

"You've had a lot on your mind." Brielle said.

"So have you and you managed to get a perfect grade." I countered, staring at Brielle's award winning essay which sat on her desk sporting a bright red A+.

Brielle looked at me unsure of what to say.

"Scarlett Fitz." My English teacher called from the front of the room.

I flashed Brielle a nervous smile and headed towards the front of the classroom so I could receive my grade.

I was handed my paper and I thanked my teacher. As I turned to walk back to my seat I quickly scanned over the paper. A bright red D took residence on the corner of my essay. I groaned in frustration.

I walked back to my seat and sat down with a thud.

"How did you go?" Brielle asked.

"Let's just say my family of English lovers are not going to be happy." I replied.

My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I reached for my phone and opened the message.

**Want to know how Mommy made the grades?  
I guess you could say she was a bit of a teacher's pet.  
–A **

I looked at the message in confusion.

I felt a hand touch my arm. "Are you ok?" Brielle asked in concern. Her gaze flicked towards my phone.

I plastered on a fake smile. "I'm fine. It's just my mom."

"Alright…" Brielle said, not sounding entirely convinced.

I looked back at the message. What did A mean? I always thought my mom was completely honest with me. I guess I'm not the only one with secrets.

(Line Break)

I sat in the car as Grace drove me home from school. It was awfully silent. Almost as if she wanted so say something but wasn't sure how to bring it up.

"So I saw you talking to Mason Kahn." Grace said keeping her eyes trained on the road.

So that's what she wanted to talk about. "Um yeah we're partners for an assignment." I replied.

"Really?" Grace asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Scarlett you know he's not a good person." Grace started.

"Why is everyone telling me that?" I said raising my voice slightly. "For god's sake I'm partners with him for a project not sucking his face in the janitor's closet."

"Alright alright." Grace said. "But seriously Scarlett you know how mom and dad feel about his family. The Kahn's are not good people, you can't trust them. Mason will use you and then leave you. You need to listen to me."

"I am not dating Mason Kahn." I said putting emphasis on every word. "And even if I was would it be such a bad thing?"

"Yes!" Grace exclaimed in shock. "Mason is not a good a person."

"Is anyone?" I replied. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"That's true but I'm your big sister and I don't want to see you get hurt." Grace said.

"It's a History assignment, I'm not going to get hurt." I responded.

We pulled into the driveway and I jumped out of the car before Grace could say another word.

(Line Break)

I lie on my bed and read a book. I look up when I hear someone continuously knocking on the door.

"Come in." I said, as I placed my book on my nightstand.

My mom walked into the room and shut the door behind her. She walked over to my bed and sat down beside me.

"Can we talk?" My mom asked nervously.

"Sure." I agreed in confusion.

"I spoke to Grace." My mom said.

Oh shit. "Really." I replied. "What did she say?"

"Just that you seemed a bit upset." My mom said.

"Oh." I breathed in relief. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." My mom argued. I looked at her in confusion. "You're nervous all the time. You're almost never home and you leave the room every time your phone rings."

I stared at my mom in shock, I didn't think she had noticed.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" My mom questioned suddenly.

"What? No." I responded.

"Then what are you hiding from me." My mom demanded in frustration.

"I'm not hiding anything." I lied.

"You're a terrible liar Scarlett." My mom said. "In the past few weeks you've seemed different. Almost like you're scared of something."

For the first time since I had started being threatened by A I wanted to tell my mom. I then thought about the most recent A message I had received.

"Did you like you high school teachers?" I blurted out.

"What?!"My mom reeled back almost as if I had slapped her.

"What's wrong?" I asked surprised at her reaction. "Who cares if you liked your teacher?"

"What did that Kahn boy tell you?" My mom demanded.

"Who? Mason?" I asked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"What ideas has he been putting in your head?" My mom asked furiously.

"I've barley spoken to him." I said.

"Grace told me she saw you two speaking." My mom said.

"We're partners for an assignment." I replied.

"Scarlett I need you to stay away from him." My mom requested.

"Why?" I asked. "What do the Kahn's have against you?"

"Stay out of other people's business Scarlett." My mom yelled then stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

I stared at the closed door in shock. My mom never got that mad at me. Whatever she was hiding she definitely didn't want me to know.

My phone buzzed from my desk and I crossed the room to pick it up. I exhaled in relief when I realised it wasn't from A.

Hey Scarlett. Are you free tonight? We could meet up and talk about the project.  
-Mason

Wow. Of course Mason texts me directly after I was told never to speak to him again. However, maybe Mason knew what my mom was hiding and I was determined to find out. I quickly typed back my one word reply.

Sure  
-Scarlett

A few seconds later my phone buzzed again.

Great! Where should I pick you up?  
-Mason

I thought about this for a few seconds. My parents couldn't know that I was meeting up with Mason, no matter how innocent the intentions were.

Meet me at the end of my street in five.  
-Scarlett

I then turned off my phone and shoved it in my jacket pocket. I walked over to my bedroom door and locked it. Then I crossed the room and stopped when I was standing directly in front of my window. I opened the window all the way and then maneuverer myself so I was perched on the windowsill. I looked at the ground below me. My bedroom was only on the second floor of my house so it wasn't that big of a distance. However right now, it seemed like I was preparing myself to jump off a cliff. I wasn't exactly the most stable person in the world so it would be a miracle if I made it to the ground alive. This was probably the worst idea ever but it was too late to go back now.

I took a long deep breath and then jumped from the window. I bent my knees and braced myself for the impact. When I hit the ground I attempted what started out as a commando roll but ended up with me lying face first in the tulips. I quickly pulled myself off the ground and brushed the dirt from my clothes. Then without looking back at my house I headed down the street.

I glanced around, it was pretty late at night so it was hard to make out anything. I quickened my pace so I could reach the end of the street faster.

A black car was parked at the end of the street and I recognized it as Mason's car. I walked towards the car and pulled the passenger door open. I jumped into the passenger seat and leaned back into the comfortable seat.

"You came." Mason surprised voice greeted me.

"Yeah." I said in confusion. "It was you who texted me, right?"

"I was me." Mason confirmed as he started up the engine. "I just didn't think you would actually show up. I know for a fact you hate me."

I turned my head so I was looking at Mason. His eyes were trained on the road and his face was void of any emotion. "I don't hate you." I muttered. "I mean I don't particularly like you, but I don't hate you."

A small smile cracked on Mason's lips. "Then why did you come?"

I let out a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding. Truthfully I couldn't answer Mason's question. I wasn't sure why I had agreed to meet up with him. "Well we have a History assignment to work on." I said finally deciding on an appropriate answer.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I realised we had passed the library.

"Well Scarlett Fitz, I figured we can't do a particularly good job on this assignment if we don't get to know each other better." Mason said.

"And what does ice-skating have to do with that." I asked in confusion, as we pulled up in front of the ice-skating rink.

"Well I've never been ice-skating before." Mason said in an extremely childish voice.

"I'm not going ice-skating with you." I said stubbornly crossing my arms over my chest.

"Aw come on Scarlett." Mason whined. "Please."

I looked at Mason who was batting his eyes at me and attempting to look innocent. "You're ridiculous." I muttered, but nonetheless I got out of the car.

Ten minutes later I stood in front of the entrance to the ice-skating rink ready to step on the ice. Mason stood beside me looking extremely excited at the prospect of ice-skating for the first time.

"This is a really bad idea." I said.

Mason rolled his eyes at me. "Lighten up Scarlett. Try and have some fun."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Fine. You go first then." I motioned to the ice.

"Fine." Mason countered. "I've got this. How hard can it be?"

I tried to hide my smile as I gestured for Mason to step on the ice.

Mason put one foot on the ice then the other. He started to slide forward and turned his head around to give me a cocky smile. "See I told you it wasn't that-"

Mason was cut off as he fell face first onto the ice. I burst out laughing.

"Ha ha very funny." Mason grumbled from his position of the ground.

I joined him on the ice. "Aw come on Mason. Lighten up." I said mimicking his previous sentence. I started to skate in circles around him.

Mason looked at me in disbelief. "You've been ice-skating before?"

I nodded. "You're speaking to Miss Junior ice-skating champion of Rosewood."

"Are you serious?" Mason laughed.

I nodded again and went to help him up.

Mason flashed me a grateful smile and put his arm around my shoulder so he wouldn't fall over again. I felt a spark shoot up my arm at his simple touch but ignored it.

I skated over to the outside of the rink. "Hold onto this." I said moving Mason's hands to the railing of the rink.

"So Scarlett." Mason said as he started to slowly skate using to the rail to keep his balance. "We came here in order to get to know each other better. Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" I asked, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

Mason shrugged. "Everything. You're favourite colour, favourite food, your likes and dislikes. Everything."

"Well my favourite colour is red." I started. "What about you?"

"Blue." He said looking directly at my eyes.

I blushed. "You did not just use that move on me."

"What?" Mason said. "I genuinely like the colour blue. It was just a coincidence that it's the colour of your eyes."

"Ok what is an interesting fact about you?" Mason asked.

I rolled my eyes at his request but I answered anyway. "Well I was named after Scarlett O'Hara from _Gone with the Wind_."

Mason laughed. "Hey don't laugh." I said playfully pushing him. "My mom is a serious literature geek. What about you Mr Bad boy?"

"Ok this is really embarrassing so you have to promise you won't tell anyone." Mason said.

"I promise." I agreed.

"When I was five my older brother made me watch a bunch of horror movies with him, so I refused to sleep without a nightlight until I was eleven." Mason muttered embarrassed.

I couldn't help myself, I started cracking up. Mason glared at me but eventually he too started to laugh.

"I'm sorry." I laughed.

"It's ok." Mason said grinning boyishly at me.

"You're different. Then I thought you'd be. You're not the guy everyone says you are" I said suddenly.

"Who is?" Mason countered and took my hand. "Come on I should probably get you home before your parents start to worry."

I smiled at him and we skated off the rink. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I shot Mason an apologetic smile. "Sorry I have to get that."

"Of course." Mason said.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and opened the message.

**Mommy and Daddy sit home obliviously while the bad boy skates his way to your heart.**

**-A**

I inhaled a sharp breath and glanced around wildly. A was always watching, we weren't the only ones here.

**So what did you think?  
Next chapter will be Brielle's POV.  
Thank you for reading and please review.  
-Rose**


End file.
